Some Secrets are Too Hairy
by BladeLeviosa8814
Summary: A 3rd year Remus Lupin is a werewolf, but no one knows except him, his family, and the Hogwarts professors. He has been trying to keep it a secret form everyone else, even his best friends! Can he keep his secret, or is it too hairy to hide? Please Rate and Review:)
1. Suspicious

A 3rd year Remus Lupin is a werewolf, but the only people who know about it are him, his family, and the Hogwarts professors. He has been trying to keep it a secret from everyone else, even his best friends! Can he keep it a secret, or is it too hairy to hide?

Disclaimer: I am nowhere near being J.K Rowling. Merlin, I don't even have a British accent!

Chapter 1: Suspicious…

"Hurry up, Remus!" called a very anxious Sirius. "Coming in a second!" said a rushed Remus. "C'mon! Merlin knows if there is ANY breakfast left. You can finish your Charms paper during Divination," said Sirius, very annoyed. A messy-haired and peaky Remus Lupin climbed out of the portrait hole with a stunning Sirius Black. "Why do you have to work on your Charms paper? It is already the size of our Potions book!" said Sirius with fascination and confusion.

"Mr. Lupin? Are you feeling alright?" asked Professor Slughorn. Remus nodded. He was more pale than he normally was. He felt…feverish. For him, this was normal. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. On the day of the full moon, werewolves feel sick and vomit. "Mate, you don't look well. You should go up to the Hospital Wing," said James. "You're right," said Remus, raising his hand. He really needed wolfsbane to calm him now. "It is okay. You can let it all out at night, Remus," he said to himself.

"Yes, my boy?" asked Professor Slughorn. "I need the…thing," said Remus. He was handed a bottle containing a green, warm, frothy liquid. Remus immediately began to calm as the warm liquid slid down his throat.

Hey! I know this is really short, but I hope you liked it so far! This is my first FanFiction, so I don't expect it to be amazing to you guys. Please review and tell me what you think. Maybe even give some advice for improvement, I can use all the help I can get!


	2. Unleashed

Chapter 2-Unleashed

Disclaimer: I am not and will never be J.K Rowling, people.

"I really don't understand why you won't tell us what that green frothy stuff is!" exclaimed James. "Yeah! We ARE best friends! What happened to 'no secrets'?" asked Peter. "It is REALLY none of your business," said Remus, annoyed. "It wasn't YOUR business that I like Evans!" said James reassuringly. "You didn't tell me that! You made it way too obvious, James. The way you look at her, the way you act like a gentleman around her, well…EVERYTHING! It is too obvious," said Remus. "Well, er…it doesn't matter! You shouldn't have to hide anything from us," said James. "Bloody hell. Good friends shouldn't make each other feel uncomfortable!" yelled Remus. He stormed off to the Great Hall for lunch.

As he finished the last bits of his buttered toast, Remus began to twitch. He looked out the bewitched ceiling windows. "_Finite Incantatem"_ said Remus. "Hey! What you think you're doing, Remus?" said 7th year Ravenclaw head boy Alastor Moody. "Sorry. I just needed to check something," said Remus. "Fine. Just don't make the younger folk think it is okay to do," said Moody. He gazed out the ceiling. The sky was orange with clouds of darker shade patching areas of the brilliant sky. The sun was slowly setting. It was beautiful, but frightening. It was frightening to know that when the full moon comes out, he would turn into a creature. He wouldn't know himself anymore. At the fall of night, he would not be the studious 13 year old at Hogwarts. He would be his secret that was too hairy.

It was almost that time. Remus was starting to feel very nervous. He sat in the Gryffindor common room listening to his friends' jokes, trying to look happy. As Sirius began to tell a joke consisting of a house elf and firewhiskey, Remus began to gag. James, Sirius, and Peter looked at him concerned. "Are you okay?" asked Sirius. "I, uh, *gag*," said Remus. He looked out the window. The full moon was shining bright. He couldn't think anymore. Remus took off out of the portrait hole. He ran as fast as he could so no one would see him. Remus was changing with every step. His fingernails began turning sharp and yellow. His teeth were becoming sharper and pointier. Many prefects began to yell at him for being out of bed. The Slytherin prefect was hot on his tail. He reached the middle of a field surrounding Hogwarts. The Slytherin prefect was behind him. Remus began to grow more and more hair on his arms and legs. "What is your house?" asked the prefect. His eyes changed color. "Can you hear me?" asked the prefect. He became skinnier and more dog-like in figure. "What is your name?" asked the prefect. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Thankfully, the prefect couldn't see because of the darkness. "Ca-"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!" roared Remus. The prefect gasped on shock and ran away. He had the rest of the night to get rid of the werewolf in him that night. He let a howl and ran wherever he could.


	3. Awkward

Disclaimer: Let's play "Never Have I Ever!" I'll go first. Never have I ever…been J.K Rowling and I never will.

Chapter 3: Awkward

Remus was feeling a bit better since the night before. He was at breakfast when the questions

came rolling in. "Sirius, you are totally getting with that girl by the end of the day. Hey Remus, how

come you weren't in bed last night?" asked James. "Yeah! We looked for you under the cloak and

everything!" said Peter. "How many times have we done that? You aren't in bed and we look for you.

That is about the 20th time," said Sirius. Remus just shaked his head as if he wanted them to change the

subject. James, Sirius, and Peter looked at each other. They had been discussing Remus's

disappearances every time he was basking and changing in the moonlight. "I just think it's weird," said

James. "Maybe you're a werewolf!" said Peter. Remus went even more pale than he normally was.

Everyone looked at Peter, then at Remus. Remus saw the lips of everyone trembling. "HAHAHA!" James

burst out. Everyone else began laughing hysterically, except Peter. "What?" asked Peter innocently,

shrugging. As soon has James got at least a whiff of breath, he began to speak. "How thick you are, and

h-how thick that statement was! The statement was way beyond your capacity!" laughed James .

"To think that Remus could turn into a hairy mutant under a full moon, whew!" laughed Sirius.

Of course, Remus laughed along to cover his secret up. As soon as they caught their breaths, they went

to Potions class. "All right, class. Let us go over the basics of WolfsbanePotion ," said Professor Slughorn,

looking at Remus who was smiling. Remus was happy because he knew that he was acing this class.

Every time they went over something about werewolves or anything related, he would go through it like

a breeze while everyone else was stuck in one time. The problem was, he was worried people might get

suspicious. His knowledge about werewolves and his disappearances at night were crucial evidence of

his secret. "We will be brewing this tomorrow, so get the basics down. Tell me the main ingredient, Mr.

Malfoy," said Slughorn. "Wolfsbane, sir," the pale, white-blond haired Lucius Malfoy stated. "Very good,

5 points to Slytherin! Now, you can have another 5 points if you can tell me the purpose. You must know

based on all the extra tutoring and extra work I gave you to improve your grade in this class," said

Slughorn. "Um…er…it…stops the werewolf transformation?" said Malfoy. "I can't believe this. Have I

been wasting my time by tutoring you, ? Everyone else in this class has all the information

down. You have been in my class for numerous extra hours to catch up! 1 more hour today after your

last class!" said Slughorn angrily. Malfoy pouted in his seat. "I bet Mr. Lupin could make my day," said

Slughorn with a bit of hope in his tone. "I can, sir! Wolfsbane Potion eases the symptoms that a

werewolf will experience before his transformation. It must be taken everyday of the week before the

full moon. It is very dangerous to get it wrong. Wolfsbane, sometimes referred to as aconite or

monkshood, is highly poisonous. It was invented by the potioneer Damocles," said Remus precisely.

"Excellent job! 10 points to Gryffindor for extra effort! Now, turn to page 138 for the recipe," said

Slughorn.

"How do you know all that stuff?" asked Sirius. "He reads books all the time, what do you

expect?" said James. "Enough, mate. It's just another class I happened to impress a teacher in," said

Remus. "'Happened to impress a teacher?' That's your job!" said Peter.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I just didn't have enough time. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP! **_**Harry Potter Forever!**_** -BladeLeviosa8814**


	4. Another Night

Another Night…

Disclaimer: As much I want to be, I am NOT the Literature Queen. (J.K Rowling)

Author's Note: To those who are following, I am SO sorry for not posting another chapter in a long time. There is just so much other stuff going on right now. I missed FanFiction, and I'm glad to be writing again! Keep Calm and Read On;)

"Oh look! There's old Severus!" said James. "Oh, what should we do today?" asked Sirius.

Severus Snape was just walking down the hall reading Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by

Newt Scamander. "How about you just let him be today? I don't want you guys in detention again," said

Remus, who was just picking at his toast and bacon with his fork. "Eat up! You don't want me to feed

you again, do you?" asked Peter. "I don't want food, guys," said Remus groggily. His transformation was

to take place tonight and he had a huge stomach ache. He felt like he was going to throw up if he had

another bite. "Oi Evans!" James called. Lily sighed and walked over to James. "What is it, Potter?"

she asked impatiently. "You sound rushed, Evans. I was just asking if I could take you to Hogsmeade

today!" said James. "You're must be deluded to think that I would go to Hogsmeade with you. I wouldn't

go with you to a Flobberworm Race!" said Lily. She shoved her hair out of her face and walked back to

her friends. "She told you, mate," said Sirius. Remus chuckled. "See? Even a non-eating Remus agrees,"

Sirius said again. "Shut up. All of you," James demanded. Then, Professor Sprout walked by with a jar

of Flobberworm Mucus. It smelled atrocious. Remus couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm gonna be sick!"

Remus said. He sprinted out of the Great Hall. James, Sirius, and Peter ran after him. "Is it just me, or

is Remus getting sick on a monthly basis?" asked Sirius. "Yes. Most abnormally for me, I actually read

about getting sick. This pattern is not normal for a person," said James.

As soon as Remus came out, they started the academic part of their day. Of course, it was hard

Remus. He had to take Wolfsbane Potion before every class, he was pale and cold, and he felt himself

get weaker by the hour. At the end of the day, they went to their common room like always. James,

Sirius, and Peter talked about the latest Quidditch match, Appleby Arrows versus Puddlemere United.

Remus sat next to them, writing his Potions essay and laughing along with the other 3. "You know the

Seeker for Puddlemere? That girl?" asked Peter. James and Sirius nodded. "She is FINE!" said Peter

again. "FINE?! More than FINE! Gorgeous. I would have rooted for the Arrows if Puddlemere didn't have

her!" said Sirius. Remus was amused, but he was in tension. He felt like he should go now. He confirmed

that thought when his fingernails suddenly began growing at an alarming rate. Remus dropped

and ran for it. His friends ran after him. Remus outrunned them and they stopped outside the portrait

hole. "What's he up to?" asked James. "Honestly, this is ridiculous. We need to know what is going on

with Remus. We're his best friends, he should trust us! Whatever he is hiding can't be so bad he should

hide it," said Peter.

Remus was at it at that moment. He was growling and running without even thinking. As soon as the sun came up, he went to sleep. Now, he was feeling good.

*Another Note* I know, this chapter wasn't THAT good. At least that's what I think. Anyway, thank you for reading my story A big thank-you to those who favorited and are following the story. You guys are my motivators!


End file.
